Lo perdí todo por ti, pero luché gracias a ti
by o.O Aiko-chan O.o
Summary: La dejó desprotegida, y vino él para arrebatarla todo, también su felicidad.-Itachi Uchiha, juro que te encontraré y te mataré con mis propias manos antes de que él lo haga.- Tú me hiciste esto, ahora pagarás las consecuencias.
1. Capítulo uno: Las apariencias engañan

**Hey! Este es mi primer fic sasu-saku, espero que les guste. Si véis algún error, no dudéis en decírmelo. Lo aceptaré de agrado :) **

-Las apariencias engañan-Narración

-_Las apariencias engañan- _Pensamientos de Sakura

**Capítulo uno: Las apariencias engañan**

Amanecía Konoha con los primeros rayos de Sol, el ambiente era relajado y agradable. Un buen día para todos, o casi todos...

En una habitación de la Villa de Konoha aquellos rayos de Sol no llegaban a verse, las cortinas estaban cerradas, todo estaba apagado y sólo se escuchaba el sollozo de una persona escondida bajo las mantas.

Poco a poco, conforme pasaban los minutos, el bulto escondido bajo las mantas salía de su escondite, dando a ver una cabellera rosa. A medida que salía de la cama y hacía amago de levantarse, sus ojos se abrían mostrando dos esmeraldas preciosos, pero enrojecidos por el débil llanto y apagados por el dolor.

Sakura Haruno era así, se acostaba llorando y se levantaba llorando, no conocía otra cosa. Siempre fue la más débil del grupo, pero cuando él se fue todo cambió, el entrenamiendo con la Hokage hizo de ella una mujer fuerte y poderosa. Muy hábil en el combate y, la mejor médico ninja del País del Fuego, incluso por encima de Tsunade. Junto con Sikamaru, era la mejor estratega de la Hoja, además de miembro del escuadrón élite del ANBU. La más fuerte, la mejor, la más poderosa, bella e inteligente. Según todos, menos ella.

-¡Já!- Una sonora carcajada retumbó en la habitación. -¿La más fuerte?-

En realidad era la más débil de corazón. Su apariencia de mujer de armas tomar era sólo una farsa para esconder ese dolorido corazón, incluso ella a veces se creía su propia mentira.

Sakura se levantó para ir al baño, andó a tientas por su habitación oscura hasta encontrar la puerta de éste. Entró al baño y se desnudó para ir al chorro de agua que corría, y en el espejo vio su imagen reflejada.

De estratura media y delgada, de piel blanquecina. Largas y finas piernas, abdomen plano, estrecha cintura y glúteos marcados y tonificados, pechos voluminosos y brazos finos y largos. Su cuerpo de mujer, estaba coronado por un rostro sereno, delicado y engañoso. El mentón fino para dar más fragilidad a su rostro, los labios carnosos y de un matiz rojo, la nariz fina, sus ojos grandes y esmeraldas, preciosos. La frente, ancha, pero no como antes. Y su largo y sedoso pelo rosado que ahora la llegaba más abajo de los hombros. Envidia de todas y deseo de todos.

Pero había un lugar en el que no se había detenido. Su cuello. Entonces miró allí.

-Bien, ahora lo he hecho, no quería mirar, pero lo hice. Bravo Sakura-

Al posar sus ojos en el delicado cuello lo primero que vio fue aquella larga...cicatriz. Que lo surcaba por debajo de la oreja derecha hasta el inicio de su clavícula. Cualquier persona diría que no tenía nada si la miraba de frente, pero al ver su perfil y apartar el pelo, la cicatriz era enorme, impresionante, de una katana al parecer...

-¡No! ¡Ahora eso no!

Los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente, no podía mirar allí o lloraría de nuevo. Furiosa, golpeó en la pared del baño y rompió varios azulejos.

-Hmp, como si fuera algo nuevo- cierto, cada vez que miraba allí se ponía tan furiosa, que incluso tocando la herida con sus dedos, notaba el amargo sabor de los recuerdos y la furia y desesperación la invadían.

Decidió entrar bajo la ducha, debería calmarse y relajar los ojos hinchados. Siempre se preguntaba por qué él la invadía hasta en sus sueños y provocaba el llanto desesperado que cada noche tenía, y los sollozos que aún quedaban por la mañana cuando despertaba de sus pesadillas.

-Pero cuando no le recuerdo a él, recuerdo al otro causante de mis desvelo. Esto es insufrible.

_Basta de lamentaciones, date prisa o llegarás tarde al entrenamiento con Tsunade-sama._

A prisa salió de su casa en penumbras tras desayunar rápidamente y correr hacia la torre de la Hokage. Claro, asegurándose de lucir con el porte de siempre, sin sonrisa, aparentando ser ruda y fuerte y con porte de mujer poderosa_. Maldita farsa. _Entrenaba con ella desde los 13 años, y ahora tenía 20. Siete años de dolor que la atormentaban desde que él se fue. Esos siete años fueron la peor época de su vida.

La dejó desprotegida, y vino él para arrebatarla todo, también su felicidad.

_-_Itachi Uchiha, juro que te encontraré y te mataré con mis propias manos antes de que él lo haga.- _Tú me hiciste esto, ahora pagarás las consecuencias._

**¡Hasta aquí el primer capítulo **amigs**! Quizás sea un tanto confusa la historia, pero es el principio y poco a poco se irá descubriendo lo que pasó en los siete años que Sakura pasó en la aldea mientras Sasuke seguía con su venganza. Como podéis ver, Itachi aún no está muerto y ella quiere liquidarlo...¿Por qué? Jujuju...¡ya veremos!**

**Espero que os haya gustado, continuaré la historia según vuestras opiniones. Espero sus reviews impaciente!**

**Un saludo!**

**Atte: o.O Aiko-chan O.o**


	2. Capítulo dos:Yo también tengo una vengan

**¡Lanzando el segundo capítulo señores! Cualquier sugerencia, es bien aceptada. **

**-**Yo también tengo una venganza pendiente-Narración

-_Yo también tengo una venganza pendiente_-Pensamientos de Sakura ó palabras destacadas.

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es totalmente mía. No permito la publicación de mi fic sin permiso. **

**Sin más, lean, espero que sea de su agrado :)**

**Capítulo dos: Yo también tengo una venganza pendiente**

-Toc, toc.- llamaron a la puerta del despacho de la Hokage de la Hoja.

-¡Adelante!-ordenó la voz de Tsunade.

Tsunade Senju era la Hokage de Konoha, rubia y esbelta, con su potente senos marcados, ojos color miel, y la larga cabellera rubia que la llegaba por la espalda. Vestía un kimono verde, con pantalones azules y sandalias ninja.

-Buenos días Tsunade-sama, ¿está lista para el entrenamiento de hoy?-Sakura estaba algo impaciente.

-Ya casi estoy. Enseguida vamos al hospital, allí harás pruebas médicas en enfermos avanzados y después veremos cómo te manejas en el taijustsu.

La última vez que se enfrentaron en taijutsu, Sakura acabó con dos costillas fracturadas. Mientras que su mentora tuvo que reponerse por una fractura en el brazo, tres costillas fraccionadas, y una semi-inconsciencia otorgada por el puño de hierro de la Haruno.

Una perceptible sonrisa socarrona adornó el rostro de Sakura.

-Entonces, el entrenamiento de hoy será duro. _Pero no más duro que mi sufrimiento._

Tras pasar largas horas entrenando con Tsunade, Sakura volvía a casa, pero sin heridas de ningún tipo. Sólo con el cansancio acumulado por el trabajo en el hospital. Nada de taijutsu.

¿Por qué no hubo taijutsu?

Flashback

-Sakura, inyecta la dosis adecuada. Está enfermo de cáncer, no de un resfriado.-Tsunade se había dado cuenta de los despistes de su alumna desde que empezó la mañana, seguro que Sakura había tenido otra vez _esa_ pesadilla.

Cuando llegó a su oficina, pudo ver que tenía ligeros arañazos en el cuello, supuso que se habría tocado la marca y desató en furia otra vez.

Cuando su alumna recibió al segundo paciente, enfermo terminal de esclerosis, olvidó entregarle el informe de los últimos análisis que dictarían lo avanzado de su enfermedad.

Otro error que a Tsunade no le pasó desapercibido, fue cuando revisó a ANBU herido de gravedad y olvidó curarle, sí, Sakura Haruno, la doctora más reconocida del País del Fuego a pesar de su juventud y que al ser doctora tenía por deber curar a los heridos, olvidó hacerlo con uno herido de gravedad. Simplemente el ANBU entró, inconsciente con un parte médico de la enfermera, Sakura lo revisó y le hizo las pruebas más a fondo para determinar si habría que dejarlo en planta o no, y luego olvidó por completo curar al herido.

Por eso, Tsunade decidió suspender la sesión de combate para hablar con su querida Sakura, esa chica cada vez le preocupaba más, se la veía con tanto dolor...a pesar de que intentaba ocultarlo, pero a ella no la engañaba.

-Bien sensei, estoy lista para el combate de hoy-dijo la peli rosa poniéndose sus guantes de lucha.

-No Sakura, suspendo el combate-el semblante de su alumna se tensó, y estaba dispuesta a protestar cuando Tsunade la explicó.

-Mi niña, Sakura. ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta de cómo has estado hoy?, ¿no reparaste en la serie de fallos que tuviste en el hospital?- su maestra la reclamaba.

-Sí, me di cuenta, sólo han sido pequeños fallos de concentración, pero está todo bien sensei-Sakura estaba segura de que su mentora sabía lo que la sucedía.Esas pesadillas la dejaban exhausta y desorientada, a la vez que furiosa y dolorida, y eso aunque lo ocultara, su maestra lo veía.

-Querida, cuéntame qué soñaste esta vez- su maestra denotaba preocupación, mucha.

-Lo de siempre Tsunade-sama, lamento lo de hoy, intento que esto no suceda pero es imposible concentrame en otra cosa. Ya sé lo que sintió...-no se atrevía a decir su nombre, le causaba tanto dolor- _Sasuke, _puedo estar cerca de lo que sintió y siente Sasuke al pensar en _él,_ al soñar cómo Itachi, ese monstruo, te lo quita todo -un sollozo preveía el llanto intenso que pronto sucedería- Lo siento sensei, siempre acabo llorando...

Tsunade enseguida la abrazó y comenzó a acariciarla el pelo mientras ella rompía en lágrimas. Sakura, su Sakura era una mujer fuerte, muy fuerte. Pero no dejaba de ser una niña sufridora, su niña.

-¡Oh, ¿por qué demonios tienes que sentir? Cielo, no puedo permitirme verte sufrir sin hacer nada. No sé cómo puedes con tanta carga. Pero he de decirte una cosa...Lo llevas mejor que el idiota del Uchiha menor, cualquiera se habría encaminado a perseguir a Itachi hasta su muerte si le hubiese pasado lo que a ti. Anda cariño, cuéntame tu sueño.

_Itachi, bastardo asesino. ¿Sueño? Por favor Tsunade, ésta fue la peor de mis pesadillas, la que viví realmente._

-Se-sensei-intentó hablar entre lágrimas-soñé con aquel día, más que una pesadilla, eran los recuerdos. ¡¿Por qué, malditasea, tuvo que venir precisamente a por mí?-la furia de la Haruno iba en aumento, su cuerpo temblaba de rabia.

-Saku, Saku. Tranquila, shh...Esto se resolverá, ya nada se puede arreglar, pero él aún puede pagar por sus delitos-Tsunade la apretaba con su cuerpo, pues en cualquier momento su alumna podía saltar y destruir todo en un ataque de furia.

_Calma, calma Sakura, ¿no querrás parecer débil verdad? Bien, eso, relájate. Ella está intentando ayudarte, mira su expresión, tiene miedo de que vuelvas a tener un ataque. Serénate._

-E-está bien Tsunade-sama, disculpe.

-No es nada, mi niña. Ahora ve a casa, toma un baño y descansa, mañana no vengas a entrenar ni a trabajar en el hospital. Te queda terminantemente prohibido hasta que mi Sakura de siempre vuelva -Sonrió la rubia cómplice-

-No es necesario, pero gracias-respondió seriamente Sakura, no era necesario según ella, que se tomase un día de descanso. Al fin y al cabo, seguiría soñando con _ese demonio de Itachi,_ pero si mañana no tenía ocupaciones, podría avanzar en la búsqueda del paradero del Uchiha mayor.

Ambas sorieron y se dieron un abrazo, y ahí finalizó el "entrenamiento".

Fin flashback

Llegó a casa y lo primero que hizo fue lo ordenado por su maestra: tomar un largo baño relajante.

Así que al poco, ya estaba metida en la bañera, rodeada de velas aromáticas y la tina llena de espuma y sales con olor a cerezas.

-Mmm...-realmente este baño quitaría la tensión acumulada en su cuerpo, pero no en su mente.

Divagando en sus pensamientos, mentalmente hizo una lista con las cosas que tenía que hacer mañana, empezando por ir a por los informes que un ninja-espía le daba sobre el paradero de los Akatsuki. Sí, han oído bien, Sakura contrataba ninjas especializados para obtener cualquier noticia sobre la organización el la que estaba _él. _Itachi...

Con su nombre en la mente, empezó a recordar. Y lo primero que rememoró fue su pesadilla de esa noche, la pesadilla que ella había sufrido en carne y hueso y que ahora la atormentaba en sus sueños...

**¡Tatachán! Ahí el segundo capi, espero que os haya gustado. Vamos conociendo ya cómo Sakura se siente y qué relación tiene con Tsunade, y en el próximo capítulo, leeréis la pesadilla de Sakura. Lo que vivió realmente y la atormenta en sueños.**

**¡Bueno, si os gusta claro! No puedo seguir un fic si nadie lo lee... T.T**

**Sé que no es muy buena mi escritura, pero es mi primer fic, espero que vaya mejorando. ¡Agradezco los reviews!**

**Nos leemos gente! Un saludo!**

**Atte: o.O Aiko-chan O.o**


End file.
